


Menegroth Nights

by IrisSanguinea, Rincraban



Series: 不可告人/Untold Tales [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom! Oropher/Sub! Thranduil, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSanguinea/pseuds/IrisSanguinea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincraban/pseuds/Rincraban
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in Menegroth, young Thranduil tried to hide the truth that he had grew into a sub but was revealed to his father Oropher, one of the strongest doms. Thranduil didn't want to be used or let down his father and fought with his nature. But during the special period when the transformation happened, he was too sensitive and inexperience to resist.<br/>In his desperation, Oropher offered guidance. Every night he taught Thranduil to learn himself, regaining and developing his power inside.<br/>However, as things improved, the root of their relationship had growing much too deep before they realised it...</p><p>The first part of Untold Tales. Oropher still dies in the series but it won't be depited in words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一夜

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters not mine.
> 
> I don't know why but AO3 never counts Chinese characters right. It counts 9,996 for the first chapter in fact.

      端坐于长桌上首的精灵将指尖擎着的银杯放下，杯底隔着雪白的桌布叩响桌面，轻微地震动沿长桌传到至殿堂的每一个角落，窗上的风铃发出一阵碎响。

      瑟兰迪尔垂首静立一旁，散乱的金发从耳后滑落，一缕缕垂在脸侧。他颤栗了一下，希望只有他自己知道。

      上首的精灵用幽碧的眸子打量了他片刻，沉重的目光笼罩下，瑟兰迪尔不得不屏住呼吸，来隐藏抽噎后颤抖的胸腔。

      终于，欧洛费尔的视线移向远远坐在长桌另一端的宾客们和侍者、卫兵：“退下。”手边殷红的酒液宁静如冰，不起一丝波澜。

      没有谁多做停留，两扇高而阔的殿堂大门无声打开又合拢。

      窄袖磕在桌沿上，绸面银白的光晕为一丝皱褶打破，收紧的袖口覆盖住尺骨与桡骨的突起延伸至手背，那里的皮肤平滑似冰。

      “站近些。”欧洛费尔说。

      “是，”瑟兰迪尔张了张口，“父亲。”

      “是发生了什么事需要告诉我吗？”

      他咬着口腔内壁，在身侧的衣褶里绞紧手指。“什么都没发生，父亲。”

      年长者站了起来，拍拍他的肩，随即用拇指的指腹抹过他的下眼睑。食指和中指上戴着两枚戒指，冰冷的金属面贴着他虚热的脸颊。

      “错。”他父亲说，语调冷酷，“跪下！”

      他怕极了这种语气，代表他父亲生气了。虽然父亲从未将这种语气施加在他的身上，但自有记忆以来，他从旁人对此的反应中懂得了畏惧。

      当父亲的手掌落在头顶，他才发现自己已经双膝落地。真正的恐慌在一瞬间席卷了他的内心，他跪着不敢稍动，像被父亲的触碰钉死在地板上。

      他听见一声低笑。父亲抚摸着他的头发，轻柔的命令道：“手放在背后。抬头。”

      “什么都没发生吗，春天？”

      眼泪立刻充满了他的眼眶，他无法再次克制自己的抽泣。“对不起，父亲。”他把浸湿了的脸颊埋向父亲的掌心，哽咽着诉说自己的愧疚，“对不起！”

      父亲的手瘦削但有力，如铁幕般遮蔽了眼前的整个世界，将他隔绝在不动如山的黑暗中。他留恋掌中由泪水与灼热的面颊制造的小片温暖，装作感受不到空旷殿堂里回旋的寒风。

      “好了。”欧洛费尔说。父亲没有抽回手，但瑟兰迪尔吓了一跳，他尖锐地抽了口气，意识到自己是如何暴露出软弱，正如他所恐惧的那样。

      他小心猜度父亲的语气，是安慰，抑或不耐？

      “我让你做什么，忘记了吗？”

      “……”瑟兰迪尔抿紧嘴唇，有什么硬胀的东西压在眼睛后，后颈也酸涩地像许久没有动过，让他难以抬头面对父亲。他交握住背在身后的双手，欧洛费尔没有催促，但他能够感觉到落在身上的视线的重量。

      他看着父亲银白的靴尖，覆盖脚背的长袍下摆绣着沉甸甸的深绿色腰果花旋纹，搭在膝盖上的左手戴着白银戒指，雪亮耀眼。

      终于他抬起头来直视父亲的眼睛，那两泓幽碧从无毫许涟漪。

      他害怕得近乎委屈了。

      姿势很完美。欧洛费尔在内心做出评断。颈项直至腰间拉长的线条挺拔优美，骄傲而不失诱惑。他的春天总是优秀的，在任何一个方面。

      那也意味着会引来更多的爱慕与追逐。追求者之间、追求者与被追求者之间任何形式的竞争与对抗都是被允许甚至是受鼓励的。想到这一点，他的心与手一起沉重的落下。

      “好孩子。”他苦涩地夸奖道。他的春天性格高傲而坚韧，但表露出的sub本能如此甜美顺从。他托起瑟兰迪尔的下颌，凝视那张尚未脱尽天真的秀美面孔，“你成熟了，我将给予你引导……”

      父亲话语中意味深长的停顿让瑟兰迪尔不安起来。黑石地面硌着他的膝盖，轻薄的丝绸隔绝不了那坚硬的凉意，酸痛正顺着血管深入他腿部的肌肉。这是父亲的惩罚吗？终究是让父亲失望了。他想。但成熟后的属性由不得任何人选择，他自己并不希望成为一个sub……

      之前我没有想过要给你这方面的引导。欧洛费尔没有把这些话说出口。

      “父亲……”瑟兰迪尔开阖着嘴唇，紧张的喉咙却难以发出声音。端坐的欧洛费尔并不比跪在地上的他高出太多，但仰视的角度将落差无限放大，他看到父亲未束的银灰长发熠熠生辉犹如冰川雪顶，眉宇间封印着永冻的平静，他甚至没见过几次欧洛费尔蹙眉。

      “瑟兰，”欧洛费尔的手先后捧住他的脸颊，四指各穿过发丝抵在脑后，微凉的拇指揉压两侧眼角，使他的视野变得狭窄，集中到只能容下父亲的眉眼，那双碧瞳中仿佛镌刻着放射状的银线，“不必害怕，你会做得很好。”

      可是……该做什么？他不理解这一切的意义，不明白为什么心底会生出自己不愿承认的渴望，他惊恐地发现自己如此软弱，陷落在命运的深渊中丝毫无力反抗。

      精灵永生的欢乐，成了一个无法打破的囚笼。接下来的数千年岁月中，他都要因别人的一句话而屈膝跪倒、期待被使用吗？

      “我不想。”他说。

      欧洛费尔在心里叹了一口气，他该想到的，他的春天并不习惯听命于人。方才他张开身为dom的力量喝令了这孩子，试探出了他sub的天性。当理智与逻辑重新掌握控制权，这孩子会感到羞赧、愤怒乃至耻辱。

      可是他们受制于属性的本能，无一例外。在春天找到那位唯一的dom之前，任何一个拥有足够力量和气势的dom都可能号令他、使用他。多瑞亚斯是安宁的乐土，但多的是活泼顽皮的年轻精灵，他们擅长从种种破坏和尴尬的恶作剧中寻找乐趣。

      “记住，你不会随意臣服。”欧洛费尔示意他站起来，“现在时间太紧，而我需要做好准备才能进行正式的教授。所以，记住这个词：safeword。”

      他感到一阵将被抛弃的恐惧。在父亲发现真相之前他试图隐瞒，而眼下他已经意识到那是无谓的挣扎，或许让父亲首先知道他成了一个sub才是最安全可靠的选择。

      厅堂外的种种嘈杂在他耳中清晰起来，笑声、歌声。长廊下的小花园里有两位年轻的精灵正在用练习格斗，于是他还听到木剑相互撞击的砰砰响声，以及那两位精灵口中爆发出的进攻的呼喝与调侃的嘲讽。

      “瑟兰迪尔！”欧洛费尔提高了声音。他看见这孩子深金的眼睫抖动着，把淡蓝的眼睛掩映得仿佛雨前的湖泊，闪烁着粼粼的波光。那是年轻的精灵属性觉醒时常有的迷茫和混乱。

      他把手拢在瑟兰迪尔的脑后，施加一点压力让他们的脸孔彼此贴近，鼻尖蹭到了一起。

      “我的孩子。”他几乎是贴着瑟兰迪尔微张的嘴唇说道，“记住这个词，让它保护你。在我给予你足够的教导之前，不要允许任何人支配你。”

      瑟兰迪尔颤抖的嘴唇重复了这一词语，父亲逼近的气息与不沉重却毫无空隙的禁锢将他从绝望的思绪中拉扯出来。他聚焦在父亲近在毫厘的碧瞳中，精灵固有的水润剔透的眸子注视他时竟可以纹丝不动，这威严令他心生敬畏，仿佛仰望支撑天际的高山。

      “父亲……”

      “你需要休息和沐浴，”欧洛费尔放开他，骤然开阔的空间令他怅然若失，“冷静下来，但不要轻易得出结论，晚上我们再行讨论。”

      “是，父亲。”瑟兰迪尔欠身行礼。他的确需要沐浴，风干又重新流淌的眼泪好像墨水般留下了深重痕迹，瑟兰迪尔迫切想要清洗掉它们，他知道自己只是急于摆脱这软弱的证据。

      但欧洛费尔冰冷的食指指背自下而上抚过他的脸颊，令他惊讶地抬起头，却见欧洛费尔将沾湿的指背送到唇边亲吻，而伴随这从未有过的亲昵举动的语调格外严厉：“除非来自我的命令，瑟兰迪尔，否则你将永不低头。”

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

      暮春之夜，夜风如耳边的缕缕细语，湿润而温热。众多星辰之下，明霓国斯浸没在繁花与歌唱中，连黑夜都是精灵们欢乐的所在。

      穿过夜色不做流连的那个精灵长发未束如月光流泻，他踩着虫鸣走向幢幢树影后寂静的白色楼阁，仰望低矮栏杆围绕的观景平台。

      远远地，瑟兰迪尔只能看到平台一角的桌椅与父亲高踞其上的背影。父亲的长发沾染了星辰的碎屑，沉重得令夜风难以拂动。

      桌上闪烁的当是银壶与酒杯，嗜酒是父子共有的特点，但自从他成年后搬离父亲的住所，除正式的筵席外他们便未曾共酌——美丽安护佑下的多瑞亚斯繁荣辽阔，年轻精灵们结伴游玩不思归途，父亲也从来不曾召他归家，疏离似乎是自然而然的。

      而今夜起父亲将成为他的“引导者”，与父亲的角色相似又不同。瑟兰迪尔有些迟疑，又痛恨自己迟疑的脚步。

      一只臂膀突然环住他的肩，同时一个拳头捅了捅他胸膛。年轻明朗的声音叫着他的名字，夹着无挂碍的欢悦的笑声：“瑟兰迪尔！”

      他从胶滞的思维中抽身而出，对金发的三兄弟露出微笑。尚未等他开口，其中最年轻的那一位便皱起眉头来：“你看上去心事重重。”

      第二位接口道：“是哪家的姑娘带走了你的警觉和灵敏？”

      最年长的那一位则拨开两个性情过分活泼的弟弟，上前来端详着他：“你……”

      他察觉到这一位身上无意张开的dom的力量，立刻警惕的试图退开一些，但那两位架在他肩上的胳膊阻挠了他的行动。因此他迅速抬手打断话头：“注意礼节，各位。”

      他的生疏与冷淡让哈尔迪尔挑起一边眉毛，侧过脸若有所思的看着他。有意扩张试探的力量触及了他内心的边缘，在无可退避的情况下他选择抬高下巴，用可见的傲慢掩盖内心隐隐浮起的软弱和慌张。

      “有什么事吗？”他问。

      年长的精灵含着一丝意味深长的笑容回答：“明天早晨我们出发去打猎。”然后他上前一步，微微眯起眼睛，低柔地问道：“和我们一起去？”他的语调压得分外平淡，几乎听不出作为一个问句的起伏。

      瑟兰迪尔屏住呼吸，把他呼吸中袭来的挑逗的气味隔绝在外：“不，我有其他的事要做。”

      “哦，真可惜。”两个年轻的精灵的同时叹息道。

      哈尔迪尔则歪了歪头，拍拍兄弟的肩示意他们一同离开：“我想一定是很重要的事。”

 

 

      “你应对得很好。”

      他站在门口，为父亲突如其来的夸奖微微一愣。欧洛费尔坐在观景台上，披着一件广袖的长袍，手中把玩着一个小物件，没有转头看他：“进来吧。”

      他关上房门向父亲走去。随着距离拉近，他看清父亲所持的是一根马鞭。是旧的，棕黑色的皮面有轻微的磨损。父亲正用双手轻轻弯折着它。

      “留在那儿。”当他走到房间中央，欧洛费尔命令道，“脱掉你的衣服。”

      “父亲！”瑟兰迪尔惊讶地叫出声来。听到命令的瞬间，甚至在他理解其含义之前，他便感觉到领口一紧，像有一只手抓住他的衣领向上提起；而当他反应出这句话的含义，贴身的柔软衣物好像立刻变得粗糙起来，砂纸般摩擦皮肤的微微灼痛刺激着神经最纤细的末梢，他好像已经于父亲的目光中暴露无遗。

      “你没有被允许说话。”欧洛费尔保持着稍远的距离，垂眸于缠绕掌上的皮鞭，似乎对瑟兰迪尔的表现不甚感兴趣，连声音中冰寒的重量都减轻了不少，“这是第一次，记住这条规则，惩罚暂免。”

      瑟兰迪尔不敢再开口，他不知道自己害怕什么，却不敢有所忤逆。

      理智上他理解引导的意义：作为sub这些手段将来很可能施加在他身上，由可以信任的父亲先来施展，让他熟悉一个强大dom的力量，才能更好地对抗其他dom的影响。这是必不可少的阶段，每一个完成转变的年轻精灵都必须经历，与其面对充满危险的未知挑战，不如在信赖的血亲手中走向成熟。

      然而瑟兰迪尔总还是有些抗拒的，父亲周身的凛凛华光远远地刺痛了他的皮肤，自己却注定了软弱——而这软弱还将以最耻辱的姿态，摊开来展现在父亲面前。

      欧洛费尔终于把目光转向他，并未露出分毫不耐，瑟兰迪尔却平生了一丝惊恐。

      徒劳的抵抗与保留一丝颜面的顺从，他不知道哪个更可怜。但他知道自己抗拒不了多久了，他已经开始试图说服自己，至少服从父亲的命令并不可耻。

      瑟兰迪尔低头避开与父亲目光的接触，抬起颤抖的双手解自己的领口。一旦下定决心，焦灼便更加急切，他像一只沾上露水的蝉的若虫，内里尚且柔弱易碎，外壳却必须蜕却。

      他对与同性裸裎相见并不陌生。精灵们第一次从湖边醒来时身无寸缕，且他们是擅长发现一切美丽的种族，对自己的肉身自然也报以欣赏的目光。远行、游猎，他们总免不了、甚至刻意寻找机会互相欣赏与比较。

      他不止一次在沐浴的泉水中与同伴们彼此审视触摸，在这种特殊的竞赛中屡屡获胜。

      但这次是不一样的。

      “专注。”欧洛费尔突然说。

      他垂下头试图集中注意力，但异样的焦躁催促着他。

      他是一个Sub，正在一个Dom眼前宽衣解带。而这个Dom竟保持着完全置身事外的淡漠平静，几乎让他感到挫折。毕竟他知道自己美丽。

      他解着扣住两边衣襟的宝石胸针，纤细的扣针屡屡从指尖滑脱，使他烦恼得用力扯了一把。

      “慢一点。”欧洛费尔说，“你不会扯坏你的衣服。”

      他的本能让他服从了这条指令，他稳住手指，小心的把扣针从扣眼里退出，摘下这件精美的饰物。

      然后他犹豫了一小会儿，张开手让胸针从手心里滑落到地毯上。

      它至少能自由的坠落。他自暴自弃地想，迅速解开下面的一列纽扣。

      丝绸的外袍从肩头滑落时发出一阵窸窸窣窣的轻响，以略微沉重的扑的一声结尾。他接着抚上束缚住贴身长袍的腰带。

      这不公平。他无法克制的继续思索着。

      欧洛费尔向他走来，鞭梢轻轻敲击着掌心。“你不听话。”

      “我很抱歉。”他竭力做出无动于衷的样子，保持先前的行动速度解开腰带，试图以此蒙骗自己，不愿承认内心深处的确涌起了渴望。

      欧洛费尔在他背后驻足。他看不见父亲的神情也听不到额外的响动，只有皮鞭叩击皮肤的声音——频率和力度都很稳定。

      “那就乖乖的。”

      他应声把手中的织锦掷在地上，扯开长袍的衣襟。微暖的夜风扑上他的胸膛，然而当衣袍从肩头滑落，只有头发遮蔽的脊背却袭上一股寒意，直透向心房。

      父亲……在看他吗？他仿佛能感觉到后心处温度散失，消融在渐深的夜色里，是因为父亲的目光落在上面吗？

      忽然欧洛费尔的气息擦过耳际，瑟兰迪尔颤了一下，脊背上的皮肤顿时敏锐到极点，好像能感受到父亲衣物上的银饰的冷意，然而除了发丝些微的扰动，父亲没有允许任何实体的接触。

      “你又停下了，”有什么不甚光滑的东西抵上后心，沿肩胛与腰脊画出S形，“如果这不是第一次，你将会受到惩罚。”

      他辨认出那是父亲手里的鞭子，些许磨损的毛茬划过皮肤，留下漫长的刺痛与灼热的痕迹，他无法控制地前倾身体，挺起胸膛，却又不敢彻底逃离，最终不过是绷紧了脊背，肌肉僵硬。是自己太紧张了，瑟兰迪尔知道，父亲没有施加任何力道，只是皮肤表面的轻微摩擦，就好像熔岩淌过。

      “对不起，父亲。”喉咙干涩，他的声音都在颤抖。

      欧洛费尔毫不留恋地远离，丝毫没有真正碰触他，涌上的熏风迅速取代了恍若馨香的寒意，“继续。”欧洛费尔简短地说。

      积郁的情绪堆积在脑海使他头昏脑涨，瑟兰迪尔没有力气去梳理它们，但他不能再犹豫了，从什么时候起自己变得如此胆小畏缩了呢？他不想接受这样的自己。

      他的双手坚定起来，虽然过分紧绷的肌肉仍有些颤抖，但他还是很快离开了注定要抛弃的蝉蜕，赤裸的双脚踩上如镜的石板地面。

      欧洛费尔垂眸看着漆黑地面上的镜像，那是另一个瑟兰迪尔，独立于倒置的黑暗天空之下，袒露出雪白的躯体，好像彷徨无助，又好像高傲冷酷。

      他闭了闭眼睛，无声地呼出一口气，小心不让瑟兰迪尔察觉到。他从未怀疑过瑟兰迪尔是他的骄傲，但总还是忍不住担心。他看得清清楚楚，那并非出自情欲的红潮与颤抖，是种种感情在鏖战，撕扯冲击着年轻的心脏。

      “转身。”欧洛费尔说。

       他转过去抬起眼睛，正撞上父亲的视线，让他心头一紧。他紧张得连连眨着眼睛，直到父亲收束起迫人的注视。

      “你很怕我。”欧洛费尔说。

      “您正在引领我去往一个从未想过的陌生领域。”唇舌先于头脑给出了坦然的答案，他立刻就后悔了。

      “我们有无限时间去学习和探索一切。”欧洛费尔反而微笑起来，用鞭子碰了碰他的肩膀，“到地毯上跪下。”

      他走到床脚的地毯上，沉默的屈膝跪倒。虽然内心觉得这毫无意义，简直愚蠢到了可笑的地步，他还是选择服从，没有注意到自己已经主动的在背后交握双手、挺起胸膛。

      欧洛费尔则走到观景台的桌边。他听见金属器皿碰撞的叮当声。然后欧洛费尔拿着一杯酒回到他身边。

      看到他的姿态，欧洛费尔赞赏的微微一笑。

      “好孩子。你的样子多么迷人。”欧洛费尔说，“但是你不自知而且无法控制。喝吧，它能让你放松一点。”

      他看着递到眼前的酒杯，手臂微微一动就被欧洛费尔用鞭子轻轻按住。他疑惑了一小会儿，把嘴唇凑上杯沿。欧洛费尔随即倾斜了杯子，让他可以啜饮其中的酒浆。

      “太过清醒无益于你了解自己。”

      这不是他惯饮的酒。用蜂蜜调和出的香甜滋味掩盖了它本身的狂野，直到酒液穿过喉咙深入他的胃，在那里烘出一团烈火，他才意识到这一点。这是来自矮人的烈酒。

      胃里的火引燃了他的身体，方才暖和柔软的轻风此刻像冰水一般刺激着他的皮肤，他感到一阵阵难以言说的细微的刺痛。随着酒意的扩散，汹涌的热度冲向颅顶，他的思维几乎立刻就模糊了。

      “感受到矮人那种顽愚的勇气了吗，瑟兰迪尔？”父亲移开了杯子，用鞭梢托起他的下颌。

      “这样我就能控制自己了？”他尖锐的问道。

      “质疑是不被允许的，小东西。”欧洛费尔说，“你会请求我惩罚你。”

      他本以为那一句话的无礼会触怒这位Dom，但父亲的声音依旧平和。他看向父亲的脸寻求解答，却出乎意料的迎向了温柔注视的笼罩。

      欧洛费尔没有切断视线的联系，但意识到自己全然裸露的处境，瑟兰迪尔忍不住首先垂下了目光。坠着银边的、锋利的袍子下缘在地面上空滑动，不曾高一分，不曾低一分。片刻后他走到瑟兰迪尔身旁，坐在床边。

      距离那么近，长袍几乎扫过了他的胳膊。

      瑟兰迪尔紧张地吞咽了一下，他的左侧是父亲的雕花四柱床，坐着他的父亲欧洛费尔，由于角度问题他只能看到袍子的一角，他的视野中更多的是延伸在外的空旷的观景台，星辉月辉交缠着播洒其上。他想看看父亲的表情以期对接下来将要进行的有所准备，沸腾于皮下的烈酒令他对父亲身上辐射的冷意格外敏感，但首先切断对视的他似乎不应再扭头张望，这个简单的动作此时好像代表着莫大的忤逆，他又感受到了压在后颈上的重量。

      很久之后，久到他的心脏在胸腔里提了起来，欧洛费尔的手指插进他的发间，掌心压在头顶偏后的地方，后颈的重量却被驱散了。

      “这是最后一次，仅用语言提醒你抬头。”欧洛费尔的声音有些压低，听起来出乎意料地温柔，他轻轻拉扯了一下瑟兰迪尔的头发，当后者顺从地仰起头后改为缓慢的梳理，扬起手让发丝一缕缕滑下，看到瑟兰迪尔张大的眼睛，他弯了一下嘴角，“不过，今夜你还不必为此担忧。”

      “父亲……”瑟兰迪尔惊讶地小声喊道。他意识到自己不应开口，但无暇顾及，他从来不知道仰视的角度可以如此奇妙。

      父亲幽碧的眼睛里渗透出一丝笑意，这笑容过分细微难以捕捉，但仰望的时候他能看到的世界里只有欧洛费尔一人，银灰的长发上流淌的每一滴星光都清楚地印刻进他的脑海。父亲的眉宇间有如冰封，从未改变，但他确确实实地注视着自己，他的凝望亦被冻结在自己眸中，无可否认，从不动摇。

      后仰的姿势令瑟兰迪尔有些头晕，且难以保持平衡，他发现欧洛费尔的手停在他脑后，他试探着转移一点点重量，倚在父亲的手上，如他所相信的，父亲的手稳逾山岳。他忽然明白如何放松了。

      “你可以坐下。”

      他没有注意到父亲的嘴唇有否吐字的开阖，只空泛的看着父亲的脸。那仿佛是一团光，是太阳照着清澈水流，让泉水有些不明显的暖，水底下沉着被切割出许多面的宝石，璀璨又低敛的折射着金色的阳光。父亲的声音是从哪里来，他也不知道。父亲的声音融进了夜风，亲密的贴着他的皮肤，抚摸他的背脊，缠绕着他的腰。

      他自自然然的把臀落在脚跟，跪坐在父亲脚边。然后他进一步放松背后的肌肉，暂时抛下懂事以来被教授的用以彰显尊贵与强悍的挺拔，把半身的支撑交付于头颅与后颈连接之处，父亲的手正托着的那一点。

      他已经许多年没有纵容自己的背脊如此弯曲。

      欧洛费尔把握着手中的分量，渐渐收拢手臂，引着瑟兰迪尔更加靠近自己。金色的长发首先拂上他的膝头，随后是泛红发烫的脸颊的皮肤。瑟兰迪尔枕着他的膝盖，似乎轻轻的哼了一声，一小股黏腻甜蜜的酒香随着那从鼻子喷出的湿润气流扑在他小腹的衣料上。

      他把覆盖在瑟兰迪尔脸颊上阻碍了他的视线的鬓发拨开，手指无芥蒂的抚过那秀美的耳廓。

      “这不难，是不是？”他问，按了按瑟兰迪尔脸颊上可爱的醉红。

      “是的。”瑟兰迪尔却仿佛不胜苦恼，小心的蹭着他的衣袍。

      “更多？”

      听到这句提问，瑟兰迪尔思索了一下其中的含义，但在酒意的迷茫中他一无所获。而烈酒带来的无理的冲动让他点了点头。

      欧洛费尔在酒杯中濡湿了手指，把指尖压在瑟兰迪尔的双唇间。

      体表的感官变得敏锐，赖以判断的理智却被压抑迟缓，他并未意识到自己在做什么，只是像初生的幼儿般张开受到刺激的嘴唇本能地吮吸。他尝到了急不可耐地绽放于舌尖的烈酒，辛辣的本质迅速撕裂了甜蜜的外衣灼灼燃烧；很快酒液的刺激淡去，恢复触觉的唇舌在吸砸时分辨出了清晰的指纹。

      瑟兰迪尔垂下眼睛，他意识到自己含住了父亲食中二指的两个指节，他能看到父亲一片雪白的手背，连血管的青色脉络都未透出，指掌关节处骨缝的凹陷与韧带的凸起雕刻得锋利明晰。

      欧洛费尔弯曲了一下手指，更好地感受包裹指节的嘴唇内光滑的粘膜，与被指腹按压的软舌。他注意到瑟兰迪尔的耳根都红透了，薄薄的耳尖更是红热透明好像打着颤，他好心地没有揭穿，只是轻轻夹住舌尖，扭转，瑟兰迪尔的牙齿磕在指背上，温热光滑，丝毫不敢用力。

      欧洛费尔抽出手指，末两节水光温润。他故意停留了一会儿让瑟兰迪尔看清，接着再次压上他的下唇，抹过嘴角，在下颌留下一道不可见的濡湿痕迹。

      随着欧洛费尔指尖一点湿冷沿脖颈下移，灼热的皮肤像被冰刀切开了一条刺痛的伤口。瑟兰迪尔的瞳孔放大又紧锁，他不可自制地绷紧了颌下与颈后的肌肉，他难以在抬头送出或低头躲闪间做出选择，只是一味地僵直了脖子，等候父亲的下一个举动做出判决。然而欧洛费尔只是逐渐减轻了力道，行至锁骨上方时那一点湿意消耗殆尽，他便不动声色地移开手，好像这只是一个不曾期待结果的、最为随意的动作。

      的确只是一个随意的动作，瑟兰迪尔后知后觉地意识到，没有多么复杂漫长的过程，是他的知觉夸大了的一切。

      他悄然抿紧嘴唇，吞下口中被刺激分泌出的过多的津液，舌头又忍不住在口中逡巡一番。欧洛费尔不紧不慢的梳理着他的头发，指尖不时搔着他的头皮。

      终于他问道：“您会……您会惩罚我吗？”酒意催动血液涌上他的脸，他咬着舌尖把脸埋进覆盖在欧洛费尔腿上的衣料。立刻他意识到这动作太过孩子气，早在几十年前他长大到不能被欧洛费尔抱在怀中时就已经不再这么做了，但此时如果抬头，恐怕更会让父亲注意到他幼稚愚蠢的举动。矛盾之中他胡乱磨蹭了一下，发出一声以为只有自己听到但实际上十分响亮的叹息。

      欧洛费尔的手指停了短暂的一小拍，又顺畅的梳理下去。“我会的。”他说，声音像空阔的厅堂里，竖琴奏鸣后回旋着的带着欢悦的低沉余音，“但不是今天。”

      “我以为……”他闷在布料里逼迫自己说话，手指因为紧张和内心的焦躁绞在一起，不时抓挠自己的掌心，但那疼痛的刺激在酒意的掩盖下太过微弱，丝毫没有唤醒他充分的逻辑和理智，“我以为它是为我准备的。”

      欧洛费尔看着瑟兰迪尔，他居高临下的视角中没有错过瑟兰迪尔任何细微的举止——那些小动作直让他觉得有趣。他的春天是个过早过快的学会了自控和克制的精灵，眼下瑟兰迪尔的行为近乎撒娇，让他心头竟泛起另一股温暖。

      “它准备好了。”他看向那支鞭子，伸手托起瑟兰迪尔的脸，“你还没有。”

      瑟兰迪尔瞪大了眼睛。他本想问为什么，但似乎有什么呼啸着在身旁穿梭，结结实实的填满了周遭的空间，让他感到一阵闷热的窒息。眼前的仿佛不是他的父亲，不是辛达精灵欧洛费尔，而是他从未遭遇的危险。像是从高处无助的坠落或是在深水中无力的漂浮，他感到下腹紧缩、遍体发凉。

      他终于明白来自Dom的刻意而完整的威压，严密沉重，让他的本能畏缩软弱又隐隐期待。他感到那种瑟缩却跃跃欲试的搔痒，轻轻搔着他的内心，也仿佛搔在每一处隐秘的皮肤上，像小蛇爬过沙地，无声无息却留下断断续续、若有若无的印记。

      “感受它，”欧洛费尔在所说的每个字中灌注满他的力量，词句像一枚枚沉重的银锭砸在心口，“如果你想战胜它，必须先面对它。”

      “……”心脏闷痛，难以呼吸，瑟兰迪尔瞪大的眼睛里瞳孔紧缩，他想要大口喘息，却无法张开紧咬的下颌。空气像是变成了水银，压力来自四面八方，挤压着肋骨使胸廓难以打开。每一个Dom都有这样可怕的力量吗？窒息使瑟兰迪尔颤抖起来，他能感觉到气流干涩地通过鼻腔，却难以从中获得纾解。

      欧洛费尔注意着他的每一丝反应，默数到十，骤然收起了张开的力场。

      瑟兰迪尔全身一松，几乎连跪坐的姿势都难以支持，欧洛费尔及时托住他的双臂，一直把他拉进自己怀里。

      “你很坚强，我的春天。现在放松，呼吸。”欧洛费尔让他坐在身边搂紧，右手按住他的后脑把他的脸压进自己颈窝里，左手连同瑟兰迪尔的手臂一起圈紧在怀里。

      自己的确是喜欢这强硬的姿态的，喜欢父亲的怀抱强硬地分割开世界，无可撼动，不容妥协。瑟兰迪尔悲哀地意识到这一点，却同时也有些轻松，这毕竟不是他的错，天性并非他所能选择。而在这樊篱之内，父亲承认了自己的挣扎努力，他忽然得到了莫大的安慰。

      瑟兰迪尔嗅着欧洛费尔发丝与衣物间清冷的馨香平复呼吸，这狭窄的空间反而令他呼吸畅快。血液恢复了在皮肤下急促的流动，他感到一股温热的酥麻像潮汐般涌遍全身，片刻后是变本加厉的灼热，只有欧洛费尔身上衣料的冰凉能够缓解，他小心地伸出双手回抱住他。

      “起点是注定的，但你有权利选择自己的道路，你可以犯错、失败、反悔，只要你愿意走下去。”欧洛费尔抚摸着披散在他背上的头发等待他平静下来，才松开双臂之内的禁锢，注视他的眼睛，“你永远可以回到我这里，我首先是你的父亲。”

      瑟兰迪尔闭上眼睛接受额头上落下的今夜最后一个吻，在来历不明的疲倦和恍惚中任由着父亲手臂施加的压力，顺从的躺倒下去。一张毯子落在他光裸的身上，然后他迷糊的听见父亲的长袍在地板上的摩擦声，渐行渐远，最后是房门扣上的声音。他独自在在这张许多年前父亲曾经拥他入眠的大床上渐渐沉入睡梦。


	2. 第二夜

除了醒来的地点与往常不同之外，这一天非常普通。前一夜的一切仿佛幻梦，随着清晨的雾气一同散去。  
直到下午，阳光把树影渐渐拉长，他才与同伴们从森林中归来。他们口袋里装着一些苹果，是从林中野苹果树最高的枝头上采摘来的今年第一批成熟的果实。他们有足够多的丰美的食物，在森林中寻觅和收获只是一种乐趣。  
所以当他们纵马穿过街道，就把这些果实分给遇到的小精灵们，换得那些脸颊比果实还要饱满甜蜜的小精灵的柔软的亲吻。  
他本已经暂时忘掉自己秘密的烦恼，但事实总不让他称心如意。他们在宫殿门口遇到了露西安公主。  
梅博隆把他最后一枚苹果递给公主，笑着问道：“您也会亲吻我吗，殿下？”  
露西安公主的光辉的美丽是毋庸置疑的，即便她已经成熟为一个Dom，仍然挡不住精灵们前赴后继的追求和努力，而这也加倍锤炼了她的强势。  
在成熟的初期，瑟兰迪尔还无法控制身为Sub对于Dom的过度敏感。此时他无可奈何的感受到露西安公主与梅博隆争锋相对的气息，像蝴蝶或是孔雀突然张开华彩炫示着危险和力量，灼灼闪耀在他的视野里不容躲避。  
他夹紧马腹，手指悄悄攥住了白马的鬃毛，白马随着他的心意向后退开一两个碎步。  
露西安公主脸上点缀着柔美但坚定的微笑，她的肩和脖颈的线条书写着稳定和端庄。虽然他骑在马上，比公主高出许多，他依然觉得自己是在仰视。   
他强迫自己移开视线，但梅博隆正处在他前方，他不可避免的扫到了这位战士高大宽阔的背影。  
……仰视一个比自己强大的人。他听见自己的呼吸抽紧了，似乎还在加速。他不确定如果再如此僵持自己会从马背上摔落下去屈膝下跪，还是策马逃离。  
“谢谢你。”露西安公主突然说，向自己的爱慕者和对手点头微笑，灰色的眼睛迅速在瑟兰迪尔身上扫过，“带给我森林甜蜜的讯息。”  
压力消失了。  
瑟兰迪尔从恍惚中回过神，梅博隆正越过两匹马之间的空隙，舒展矫健的身形，抓着他的手臂，面露关切：“你还好吧，瑟兰？”  
“只是惊讶于你不确切的油嘴滑舌而已，”瑟兰迪尔像他擅长的那样嘲讽地弯起嘴角，不动声色地挥开梅博隆的手，在马上向露西安公主优雅地欠身，“公主殿下的吻唯有坠落凡尘的星辰才能交换。”  
梅博隆的手重重拍在他肩上，瑟兰迪尔觉得右半边身体瞬间一麻，好在他仍然夸张地保持着低头施礼的姿势，至少梅博隆不会看到他脸上有何波动：“我的朋友，比起能说会道，我的确不是你的对手。”  
露西安公主忽然对梅博隆露出一个不含威压的甜美微笑，手却抚上瑟兰迪尔的白马的前额，它恭敬地低下了高扬的头颅：“日暮的霞光已落进千石窟宫殿最深处，即使有永恒的生命，青春也是短暂的，年轻的精灵们难道要在街道上渡过即将到来的美丽夜晚？”  
瑟兰迪尔松了口气，满怀感激地与公主道别，并拒绝了梅博隆篝火晚会的邀请。他怀疑露西安发现了自己Sub的身份，他希望这是由于公主的睿智，而非自己伪装的薄弱。  
辞别沐浴在晚霞暖光中的欢闹的精灵们，白马的蹄声在渐趋浓重的树影里清晰可闻。落在皮肤上暖意迅速消散在夜色中，他的心跳却随着马蹄节奏，一次次剧烈起来。  
瑟兰迪尔不得不庆幸父亲对清静的偏执，少有精灵会在他独立一隅的白色宫殿附近停留。

 

欧洛费尔的观景台上摆起了晚宴，星辰在他背后血红的天空上明亮升起时，他已经独自饮尽了一只银壶的酒。  
“父亲。”瑟兰迪尔躬身行礼，他不知道是否该自觉地到父亲脚边跪下，在得到确切命令前他还无法说服自己这样做。  
好在欧洛费尔没有为难他，只是示意他倒酒。  
深棕色酒瓶半掩在雪山顶采集来的冰块中，瑟兰迪尔擎起一支，外壁冰冷的水珠很快打湿了他的手心。  
“你还是很慌张。”欧洛费尔看着他握住酒瓶的手指，“还不会分辨他人提出的是普通的要求还是来自属性的号令。”  
瑟兰迪尔谨慎的控制着倒酒的分量，父亲的话让他轻松了一些，因为那太像成年之前，他跟随在父亲身边时所聆受的亲情的教导。  
他在父亲的杯中注入半寸高的葡萄酒然后搁下瓶子：“对于Sub来说存在什么不同吗？”  
欧洛费尔把另一支杯子移到他面前，示意他再倒一杯：“瑟兰迪尔，我没有想到属性的转变竟让你到了自卑的地步。”  
他闭口不言，用倒酒的水流声打破他们之间突发的沉默的尴尬。或许尴尬只是他一个人的。他突然听到一串泠泠的细碎响声，像是风拨动了黄金的小风铃，花了片刻他才意识到那是花园里蛣蛉的鸣叫声。  
他再一次摆好酒瓶，尽量自然的在父亲对面落座然后握住属于他的酒杯的高足。他像怕打断那细弱可爱的虫鸣似的低声问道：“是不同的吗？”  
“Dom中有许多唯唯诺诺的人，Sub也可能号令千军万马。”欧洛费尔按住他的手，轻柔地回答，“决定一切的首先是你内心的力量。属性只是你的道路上微不足道的障碍，甚至不一定是障碍，它能让你更敏锐、更坚强。”  
“我已经遇到了几次挫折。”他蜷曲起手指来，父亲的掌心烘热了他方才被酒瓶冰凉的皮肤。  
欧洛费尔翻过他的手，让他们的掌心贴在一起：“初学箭术时总会脱靶。”  
他满怀感激的抬起眼睛，向父亲绽开笑容。  
但欧洛费尔忧虑的皱起眉来：“我不希望有那么一天需要你上阵指挥军队，但是暗影从未消除，新的危机也已经出现，我的孩子。”他用力握了握瑟兰迪尔的手指，拿起酒杯：“我们必须为那一天做好准备。”  
“发生了什么事吗？”他追问道。父亲很少与他谈论这种话题，毕竟那离政治太近了，不该是一个无忧无虑的贵族少年，一个无权无职的普通战士了解的内容。  
“你会知道的。”欧洛费尔喝了一口酒，把蜂蜜浇在面包和香草上面，“吃吧，我的春天。无论如何，你得从吃饱开始。”  
瑟兰迪尔觉得有点尴尬，被父亲一直关心到饮食上的感觉虽然温馨，但类似的记忆实在太久远了，在他还是一个短手短脚的软乎的小精灵的时候……  
不，那个时候父亲并不曾如此关心过他，这是母亲才会做的事。父亲有时会把他放在腿上，给他倒上刚刚没过杯底的一小口酒。但他不喜欢父亲冰凉的手，抚摸头顶时简直压断了脖子。  
是何时起发生改变的呢？梵雅族的母亲先一步西渡时他正对长弓利剑兴趣浓厚，像这片土地上许多年轻精灵一样从未感受过时间的流动，以为时空的分隔对首生子来说毫无意义。那时的记忆是一片空白的单纯快乐，他力图在与同伴的竞争中出类拔萃，并且常常能够做到，他从不怀疑自己的光辉，却也不曾想过那光辉究竟是什么。而父亲就如高踞白云之上的雪顶，威严却无声地遥遥矗立在天边。  
瑟兰迪尔自以为隐蔽地趁取餐时悄悄抬眼，欧洛费尔的银餐刀正无声地切割一块水果，星辰在他的长发与肩头洒落一层细碎的钻石光芒。  
“你可以正大光明地看，瑟兰。”欧洛费尔平淡地说。他的视线一直垂着，连银灰色的眼睫都纹丝不动，投下的两片阴影分别遮住了瞳孔。  
瑟兰迪尔的心脏骤然一缩，但这次他很快平静下来。他想起自己幼时还嘲笑过父亲宴请的宾客们噤若寒蝉的模样，生怕发出一点声音而被注意到，似乎欧洛费尔的目光一旦落在身上就会将他们冻结，好像他们不是在参加宴会，而是在等待审判。  
“对不起，父亲。”他低声道歉。这应当只是普通的对话，他思考着其中的差异，父亲的声音一如既往的难以分辨喜怒，但他能够听出随意的态度，另外父亲没有把沉重的目光加诸自己身上。  
试探性地，瑟兰迪尔停下刀叉的动作，专心盯着欧洛费尔——他发现某些东西正在自己心里复苏，也许如父亲所说，所谓的属性的确没有那么大的威力。  
很长一段时间里，欧洛费尔便任他盯着，没有丝毫不自在的迹象，当然来自旁人的过分关注对欧洛费尔来说并不罕见。  
不过，当瑟兰迪尔陷入自己的心思之中时，他抬起溺毙了星光的幽深眸子，展开了某些东西：“看来你无法一个人好好吃饭，那么过来跪下。”  
瑟兰迪尔站起来，感觉自己的小腿肚似乎不怎么稳定。  
是今天骑马太久有些酸疼。他向自己辩解，不去想那是一时急切的颤抖，更极力回避自己到达之后是否一直隐隐的期待着这一刻——想要跪在父亲身边贴着他的膝头，感受父亲的手指穿过头发。  
快醒醒，瑟兰迪尔。他在脑海中对自己咆哮。你是晨光中的长弓，星空下的利剑，是泉水边蛰伏的豹子，不是睡在厅堂里等待抚摸的猫！  
但他已经走到欧洛费尔身边，无声无息的跪倒下去。  
方才的交流让他们之间的气氛已经变得十分柔和，即便欧洛费尔常常使人产生的冰冷严厉的观感也没有影响此刻的温暖，且暮春湿润的夜风正变本加厉的吹暖周遭的空气。  
他没有注意到自己的脸颊已经悄然贴近欧洛费尔。或许他身体里的某一部分并不那么意志坚定而独立，对可依仗的事物有着格外的依恋。  
欧洛费尔依然切着食物，钝面的餐刀在他手中堪比利刃，分割肉食的肌理犹如划开水面。当瑟兰迪尔试探的把头靠在他的腿上，他觉察到那一缕暗藏的焦灼和忐忑，于是立即放下刀叉，把左手落在那些金发上。然后他投下专注的凝视，示意瑟兰迪尔无需退缩。  
瑟兰迪尔发出无声的哀叹，为自己立场的软弱感到无可奈何。他正贪恋着父亲衣褶下散发的香气，感受不知来自何处的融融暖意充满胸臆，克制着拱到更深处贴得更近的古怪想法，几乎承认了自己正变成一只懒洋洋的小动物。  
“好孩子。”欧洛费尔说，用叉子把一块切得端正的小牛肉送到他嘴边，并在他不甚乐意的试图避开时扯了扯他的头发。  
“我不喜欢，Ada。”他说，随即心中一颤。他已经多年没有用过这个称呼，太过温暖甜蜜，像奶油一样软绵绵的，适合裱在食物的外围妆点出蓬蓬松松的漂亮花饰，不适用于他和欧洛费尔之间平淡乃至疏离的关系。这个轻巧的单词为何会从语言的深处跳出来，让他一时陷入了思维的迷宫。  
欧洛费尔坚定的把那块丰美的蘸着酱汁的小牛肉凑到他唇边：“你只接受我递给你的酒吗。”  
“我还接受了您递给我的弓和刀。”瑟兰迪尔回答，还是顺从的就着欧洛费尔的手咬下那块牛肉。  
虽然不习惯，但是在父亲面前表露一点依恋与顺从、向父亲屈膝下跪，并非太过丢人的事情，瑟兰迪尔说服了自己。应该说，如果有一个人可以让他不觉羞耻地这样做，那么只能是欧洛费尔。作为父亲与关系中Dom一方的双重身份混杂在一起，这究竟意味着什么，瑟兰迪尔还无法一语道尽。但至少，这给了他一个安抚自己所为的尊严的借口。  
晚餐一直持续到月上梢头。星月对精灵们向来格外慷慨，银餐具与食物上星辉月辉盈盈如水，与欧洛费尔身上的如出一辙。瑟兰迪尔觉得舌尖好像尝到了这光芒的味道，好似一丝稍纵即逝的清凉，他仔细品尝捕捉，却总在成功的瞬间失去它的踪迹。  
这使得他没有注意到时间的流逝，加上欧洛费尔穿梭在发间的手给头皮带来惬意的酥麻，令他放松地忘乎所以。直到吞下一颗草莓后发现接触嘴唇的不再是银叉，而是欧洛费尔的手指，他才如梦初醒，意识到父亲已经放下刀叉，而自己跪久了的双腿已酸麻不堪。  
欧洛费尔微凉的手指擦过他的颧骨，将鬓边一缕发丝掖到耳后——这微不足道的暴露，却令瑟兰迪尔突然记起了冷意。  
“你做的很好，我的春天，比你相信的更好。我为你骄傲。”  
他看到了罕见的、欧洛费尔的温柔微笑，然而为何其中藏着哀伤的味道？就像一个看过了书尾的人。

 

年轻，意味着鲜活，懵懂，好奇，好与坏的无限可能。  
一切起始之时的柔弱却生机蓬勃。  
这是所有种族所渴求的美德，而精灵尤其珍视。  
欧洛费尔坐在阴影里，将指背用力抵在唇上，眯起眼睛。  
瑟兰迪尔站在房间里水银泻地的那一半，从背面看去银辉侵蚀了他的轮廓，他光裸的肩头像是烙上了一块银斑。  
如此美丽。欧洛费尔闭了闭眼睛，他感到自己的心在动摇，这绝不可容忍。  
瑟兰迪尔认为有什么有点不对劲，但也可能是错觉。自从成熟之后他认为自己的直觉正变得不那么可靠，对气氛、局势之类模糊的事物常常做出错误的判断，与他人的交流中更频繁出现表达的断层，甚至与几位好友之间失去了往常的默契。这让他像失去了五官中的某一种一样倍感烦恼。  
他觉得父亲沉默得太久了，不仅仅是语言的沉默。他无法觉察父亲在任何一方面有所动静。  
他知道那些稳定的伴侣们在私密的时刻会做些什么。他们会有展示、跪行、惩罚、愉悦，有坚定的责任和珍贵的信任，还会有肉体的结合与精神的共鸣。而眼下什么都没有发生。  
引导他是父亲的义务，毕竟他没有其他长辈或血亲。或许父亲视之为额外的负担和枷锁，并不乐意履行？那样的话，父亲本可以将他托付给其他可信任的地位尊崇的精灵，但父亲在发现他的成熟的第一时间就做出了亲身教导的决定。  
他觉得自己的头都要痛起来了。  
难道父亲后悔了……  
“瑟兰迪尔。”欧洛费尔打断了他的胡思乱想，“过来。”  
能有所行动让他如释重负。他走到欧洛费尔身边，跪下，抬头仰视这位Dom。  
欧洛费尔看着他，眼中所含的意味让他想要颤抖。  
并非凶狠、愤怒或是冷漠，而是之前所见的哀伤，比那时更甚。  
他思维中属于Sub的那个部分所知告诉他一个忧伤的Dom是危险的，会因为脆弱而失去控制力，如果情况更坏一点，Dom会出于过度的责任感把他的Sub交给他觉得可靠的人，短期、长期或者永远都有可能。  
他无法接受在第二个精灵面前展现内心的软弱。  
他不能不把这些话说出口，哪怕此刻他没有被允许开口。他喉咙里哽着个硬块，疼得他双眼模糊。  
“Ada，我不要别人。”  
“你说什么？”欧洛费尔轻声询问，在短暂的疑惑之后笑了起来，扳起他的下颌，“你过度敏感了。”

他有他的归属。即便他现在如此倔强。  
欧洛费尔俯下身去，在那双紧紧抿着的嘴唇上落下亲吻。  
这是他未曾领悟的亲密，与额上安抚的亲吻截然不同，距离缩短得不可思议。是因为唇上的皮肤太薄吗？一瞬间像有细密的电流连通了两个灵魂，将喜爱不喜爱的都暴露在对方面前。  
对尚无经验又处于过度敏感时期的瑟兰迪尔来说，他觉得自己心脏的那一小团血肉毫无保护地裸露于一个强大灵魂的侵略气息之下，本能地恐惧着，却也期待着被摘离的快感……  
只持续了很短。  
“Ada……”瑟兰迪尔扶着欧洛费尔的膝盖，张开口喘息。他知道这事还可以更进一步的，他所渴望的痛快并非不能满足，但欧洛费尔截断了方才的玄妙境地，不给他更多沉迷的机会。  
欧洛费尔抚摸着他的下唇微笑，先前的来历不明的哀伤已全然不见，此时他笑起来，俊美中展现的是令瑟兰迪尔兴奋得颤栗不止的侵略性。腰部开始麻痹，下腹紧缩，瑟兰迪尔湛蓝的眸中瞳孔颤抖，然而父亲所说的却完全不是那一般事：  
“我需要向你道歉，我的春天，”他浅色的唇角锋利地勾起，虽然说着道歉的话，欧洛费尔身周的坚冰之下像有什么可怕的东西在苏醒，“让你察觉到我的动摇，是我作为Dom不应该犯下的错误。”  
“您不需要道歉……”瑟兰迪尔急切地想要辩驳，除了一点惊惶他没有觉得受到什么伤害，不想欧洛费尔对此感到自责。  
“你又打断了我说话，这次的惩罚，可该记下了。”欧洛费尔捧着他的脸，双手十指插进发间，这是极强硬的姿态，瑟兰迪尔觉得完全动弹不得，“现在听好，我以引导者的身份告诉你：如果一个Dom不能给你安全感，那他，或者她，就没有任何存在价值。”  
瑟兰迪尔惊讶地张大眼睛，父亲会给与教导并不奇怪，奇怪的是他并未使用平时高高在上、令人自然心生敬畏的泰然模样，那才是教导者的样子，不是吗？况且他所说的……如此凌厉逼人，绝不同于父亲平日稳重的威严。  
“这是最重要的，你要记住：你与一个Dom之间的关系，无论呈现方式如何，本质是平等的。一段关系中，你的付出，你的心意，你所提供的欢愉，都应当得到至少同等价值的回报。否则，结束它。”   
“那么，您会给我什么来换取我所提供的……一切呢？”  
欧洛费尔愉悦的眯起眼睛：“我是你的引导者，你不该与我讨价还价。但作为称职的Dom，我会给你足量的、丰盛的……”他的声音渐渐低下去。瑟兰迪尔正被这语调和嗓音撩起奇异的斗志，眼睛里闪烁着好奇和好胜的光芒。那淡蓝水波中氤氲的华彩让他心旌摇动，兴致高昂。  
明霓国斯的安宁让他多年来得以远离战场。黑暗势力不十分频繁且进攻力度日益乏善可陈的骚扰渐渐使他不再需要披坚执锐，作为一名战力凶悍的将领，他并非从未怀恋面对危险和挑战时的血脉贲张。  
“我们不如从你应受的惩罚开始。”他说。  
瑟兰迪尔咬住下唇，他已经更无法理解父亲言行中传递的复杂意味，为何这一句本该显得严苛的话语显得如此轻佻。  
眼前这一位竟不像是他父亲了。  
欧洛费尔收回手，敛起宽广的长袖，拂落堆叠在座榻上的衣裾，好整以暇的拍拍自己的腿：“趴到这儿来。”  
瑟兰迪尔觉得有些难堪，他多少已经猜到接下来会发生的事，在他的理解里那是对付不听话的幼精灵的把戏，着实不该用在自己——一个成年、成熟的精灵身上。但他既然是为先前不遵从规则的多话受罚，他认为此刻还是不要提出质疑，免得面对更糟糕的待遇。他听说过一些这位银发碧眼的精灵在他出生前的精彩事迹，他原本嘲之为无稽，但刚刚发生的一切让他认识到传言不可完全不信。  
欧洛费尔任由瑟兰迪尔慢慢的挪动过来在自己双腿上趴下、调整姿势，然后把手掌搁在那一截漂亮得有些俏皮的弧线上。  
“二十下。我想你愿意自己计数？”  
瑟兰迪尔把脸贴在织锦的坐垫上，胡乱磨蹭着点点头。  
“我向你提问，你要有清晰明确的回答。”  
“是的，我会自己计数。”瑟兰迪尔闷声回答。他趴在这里，脸枕着手臂，手臂压着坐垫，小腹蹭着父亲——或者是某个长相与父亲一模一样内心却异常邪恶的坏精灵，还撅着屁股。更可怕的是他能察觉内心翻涌的情绪，那可能什么都是，唯独不是厌恶。他羞耻得想哭。  
紧张的等待之中他听到了欧洛费尔轻笑的气声，搁在臀部的手抬了起来，不知道距离多远，他觉得有些危险想要扭头察看，但欧洛费尔的左手按住了他的头，在他未经思索地加以反抗后，面孔被用力压进了织锦里。瑟兰迪尔陡然意识到，父亲打算认真地，实现“惩罚”二字的含义。  
“瑟兰。”  
“嗯？……啊！”瑟兰迪尔短促地惊叫了一声，全身绷紧得几乎弹起来。而当神经正确地反馈回感觉，他发现疼痛并不剧烈，只是听起来有些响亮而已。  
“你太紧张了，”欧洛费尔按着他的后腰的凹陷低笑，“别怕，你会感激我的。”  
“……一。”瑟兰迪尔把脸埋进手臂里，咬紧牙。他原本打算忍耐住不发出声音的，居然第一次就失败了，他的脸颊灼热起来。  
不过，虽然没有多少疼痛，但他的全部注意力都被牵引至臀瓣的皮肤上，血液汇集在表层皮肤下的温热，以及他慢慢回忆起的父亲手掌瞬间的触感，令他重新认识了自己的赤裸意味着什么：精灵不已裸露身体为耻，但此刻缺失了薄薄的布料的隔离，便感觉失去了所有保护，像被剥开的榛子。  
“我会逐渐加重。你也想知道自己能承受什么，对么？”  
“是的，父亲。”瑟兰迪尔闷声回答。  
第二下果然重了一些，但疼痛仍然不算剧烈。瑟兰迪尔抿着嘴唇，这次他成功地控制住了自己，只是收紧了肌肉，没有发出声音。现在他知道欧洛费尔的目光正落在愈发温热的尴尬部位，那视线冰凉如水，却起不到任何降温作用。  
“我会根据你的反应判断是否应该继续加重，”欧洛费尔揭穿了他的心思，声音里含着笑意，瑟兰迪尔不明白父亲为什么突然这么开心起来，“所以，如果你喜欢忍耐，我会满足你。”  
“……二。”  
然后是第三下。瞬间他只感觉到了震动与麻木，然而片刻后针刺般的细密疼痛席卷而至，熔化后变成滚烫与抽痛。他只能庆幸这疼痛并非突然的袭击，不会令他惊叫出声。  
第四第五下保持着各方面的稳定，只有疼痛积累在皮肤下面渲染着一层可恶的热度，但那是可以忍受的。瑟兰迪尔咬着嘴唇不无得意，把这份对自己的胜利当成对父亲的小小挑战。  
欧洛费尔不紧不慢的继续着，对他的忍耐毫不在意。  
鼓点般的拍打突然停顿下来才让瑟兰迪尔蓦然觉察父亲的手掌覆盖之处异常滚烫。他听见自己的皮肤焦渴的请求一些冰凉湿润的东西。  
“数数。”欧洛费尔说，随即又轻笑道，“或者你需要休息一下？”  
他没有注意到自己竟忘了计数，犹豫了几秒后他决心假装自己并未失误，咬牙道：“十二！”  
接下来的一下打得又脆又响，父亲像是故意要逼出他的痛呼，使上的力气推得他全身一震。  
“呃……十三。”他用数字遮掩剩下的半声呜咽。之前积蓄的痛楚像被这一下打开了闸门，一时满溢出来占据了他下半身的知觉。  
欧洛费尔毫不怜惜的迅速继续，向着双腿与臀线连接的柔软之处连续打下，不再保留力量用上了开弓时的臂力。密集的疼痛层层递进，迫使瑟兰迪尔无法平淡倔强，他不由自主的提高了音量，高喊出数字。  
他的额头出了汗，当他勉力挪动，一些发丝就粘在上面。他看不见自己眼角的晕红和屁股上艳丽的粉色，唯有体内因委屈和忍耐而涌起的烦闷是他清晰的自知的。  
欧洛费尔发现瑟兰迪尔正在他膝头小幅度的蠕动。那必是发自身体本能的行为，就如任何人愈是刻意想着要保持静止反而愈加容易不自知的摇晃颤抖。他们每个人学习箭术时练习开弓对此都有心得。瑟兰迪尔并非缺乏训练，只是到这时已经由不得他的头脑做主，甚至连肌肉骨骼已经在刻苦练习中养成的经验也没有资格掌控局面，唯有听从本能。他赞叹的欣赏那一截腰身，在无意识的扭动中像猛兽——比如豹子和猛虎——优雅又野性难驯的、充满力量的长尾，配合着其他肌肉的动作高傲的蜿蜒着，每一处细微的角度都含着诱惑和爆发。  
每一个猎人看见树影或草丛中探出这一道美丽的弧线，都会有想要抓住它的欲望。  
至于悄然抵在他腿上摩擦的另一个灼热之处……欧洛费尔想象了一下它精神起来模样，坏心思在心头转了一圈，终于还是仁慈地没有揭穿。  
“还有三下，”欧洛费尔的手轻放在臀瓣下方、大腿根处，难以置信的是他的手掌竟仍然存有一丝温凉，“还能承受吗？”  
“……”瑟兰迪尔张口想要回答，却发现喉咙里梗了一块硬物。他用力吞咽了一下尽量平静自己，低哑的声音仍然泄露了他的哽咽，“我可以的，父亲。”  
他知道欧洛费尔一定发现了自己试图隐藏的反应，毕竟肿胀的分身甚至硌到了他自己，而欧洛费尔的手上隐约的凉意使得身后的抽痛围绕着接触面腾腾跳动，一直牵扯到了会阴处的软皮。瑟兰迪尔不明白为什么疼痛没有压制这反应，反而令神经愈发兴奋。他把潮湿了的脸埋在手臂中，将此视为一种背叛。  
欧洛费尔给他留出片刻休息时间，事实上却只是令他更加充分地体会这疼痛与难堪。  
久到瑟兰迪尔几乎控制不住啜泣的冲动，欧洛费尔低声道：“哭出来，我命令你。”  
于是他再也忍不住了，又一次疼痛骤至，他剧烈地颤抖了一下，眼泪和呜咽一起冲破了阻碍。  
瑟兰迪尔惊恐地发现，他的身体里好像有什么东西被贯通了，盛装烦闷的容器被击碎，这一瞬间他喜欢上疼痛——不是疼痛引起了快感，而是这可怕的感觉本身。  
然后再一次，他的身体被生生推上了极度亢奋的状态。短暂的间隔里他大哭着扭动身体，太阳穴沉重的跳动令他头晕，他几乎想要挣脱这具陷入不明狂热的、令他惶恐不安的躯体。  
最后一下了，瑟兰迪尔尽力绷紧了肌肉迎接，他不敢相信自己心底竟有一丝不愿结束的期盼。  
欧洛费尔克制着呼吸，他没预料到这份支离破碎的美丽。他掌下是在疼痛中哭泣颤抖的洁白身体，金色的长发簌簌晃动。蹭在他腿上的那个部分正报复似的坚硬的抵着他，他能闻到渐渐浓重的麝香味，和眼泪微苦的草木汁液般的淡香混合在一起。  
他落下最后一掌，在吃痛的呻吟声中揽住他的Sub。  
“好了，好了。”他抱起瑟兰迪尔低声劝慰。瑟兰迪尔的皮肤浮着薄薄一层灼热的温度，其下的肌肉则是虚弱的冰凉。“你得到了教训，是不是？”  
“是的。”瑟兰迪尔啜泣着回答，伸开双臂想要触碰点什么。  
“很好。”他帮助瑟兰迪尔支撑起半身，轻拍着那条苍白的大腿示意瑟兰迪尔跨坐在他腿上并把手臂环绕在他脖颈周围，使他可以舒服的靠在他的胸膛上。  
瑟兰迪尔的眼泪浸湿了他胸口的衣服，因此他腾出一只手托起瑟兰迪尔的脸颊，用指腹拭去一部分泪水。  
“你得知道这可有点儿无礼。”他说。  
瑟兰迪尔睁开眼睛，湿漉漉的睫毛颤抖着，折射着光线仿佛上面沾满钻石的粉尘。他迷惑地看向欧洛费尔，嘴唇微微开启了像是准备着一个疑问。但他感觉十分干渴，或许眼泪带走了太多水分，他的嘴里黏腻而苦涩，粘滞着全部的词汇。  
欧洛费尔用目光引领他看向该注意的地方，绯红立刻占领了他的脸颊和耳尖，甚至颈项也泛起一层温暖的颜色。他羞愧的垂下头，许多头发从背后散落到胸前，于是他又偷偷蠕动了一下试图用头发给欧洛费尔投向那处尴尬的视线制造阻碍。  
“你有什么想对我说的吗，瑟兰迪尔？”  
“对不起……”  
“我和你说话的时候你要看着我。”  
瑟兰迪尔抬起头，牙关打着战：“对不起，Ada。”  
“你需要道歉的事太多了。”欧洛费尔注视着他，“我的责任便是教导你，让你以后不必重复太多次抱歉。”  
“我会记住的。”瑟兰迪尔呜咽道。  
“好孩子。”欧洛费尔拨弄了一下他的一侧鬓发，从自己头上解下一根束发的缎带，“现在把你的头发束起来。”  
瑟兰迪尔用双手拢住头发整齐的推向背后，用缎带束缚住。他因为这些动作挺起胸膛，把身体完整的展示出来。当他的双手在脑后忙着用缎带扎好辫子，微微倾斜着发力的上身要求他调整姿势保持平衡，这一点细微的需求迫使他把跪坐在欧洛费尔身体两侧的双腿更打开了一些。等他意识到这会使他羞耻的秘密更明晃晃的暴露在欧洛费尔的视线之下却为时已晚。  
瑟兰迪尔迟疑地垂下双手，不知道该放在哪里：他当然想遮蔽一下自己，不过不需要更多惩戒便可以知道这是不被允许的。他甚至不能隐藏自己的表情、无法移开与父亲对视的眼睛，即使他的心正为欧洛费尔审视的目光而颤抖。  
一个指令，是他所需要的。让他能够以服从的名义，把注意力转移到行动上，而非淹没于感官信号。  
“手背到身后。”欧洛费尔说。  
他的Sub立刻服从了，好像舒了口气，挺起的雪白胸膛上尚未得到照顾的乳珠已经变得鲜红。  
欧洛费尔用指背揩过他的脸颊，皮肤是滚烫的，泪珠却冰凉。“喜欢吗？”他轻声问。  
“我……”这是一个瑟兰迪尔想要回避的问题，但他知道自己必须回答。他张口吐出一个音节表示自己并非拒绝，想要争取更多时间思考。  
“你知道答案，不是吗？”欧洛费尔微笑着，拂开他额前汗湿的头发。  
瑟兰迪尔抿抿嘴唇，涩声道：“是的，父亲，我知道。”  
犹豫，正是因为害怕自己的答案。  
“现在坐下，”欧洛费尔扶住他的腰，稍微用力下压，“即使我告诉你，不需要感到羞耻，你也不会相信。”  
瑟兰迪尔咬着嘴唇内侧，慢慢降下身体，准备迎接疼痛。原本他想偷偷用膝盖分担些重量，但当疼痛贯穿身体，他顿时丢失了力气，一下子重重坐下。  
“……是的，父亲。”瑟兰迪尔红着眼圈，没能藏住语气里的不忿，“对不起，我总是学不会听话，学不会乖巧，也许您应该加重惩罚。”  
“我会的，”欧洛费尔的指背沿着他的腰与肋骨划线，“你只需要闭上嘴，接受。”  
“……”瑟兰迪尔照做了，他看着父亲苍白色的手上升到他胸前，光滑的手背若即若离地画圈，凉丝丝的很舒服，他甚至逐渐放松下来。可是当欧洛费尔翻转手腕，捏住一侧乳头碾压，他颤抖了一下，知道一切都不一样了。  
欧洛费尔没有让简单的挑逗持续太久，他迅速把手滑向更低的位置。  
瑟兰迪尔有点紧张，他没有尝试过抚慰自己。  
当他开始从一个少年精灵向成年转变，夜晚偶发的意外让他羞于启齿。他曾梦见色彩艳丽的花朵和滑腻的温泉池水，许多模糊的身影在周遭闪过，混沌和慌乱紧紧包裹着他，他清醒后认为自己刚刚做了一个噩梦。而床单和睡袍上粘腻的痕迹似乎正是梦境之可怕的印证。  
或许是整理床铺的女仆把这事告诉了加里安，管家大人旁敲侧击的询问了他才意识到这个缺乏女主人的家庭对小精灵的教育中存在巨大的缺漏。狠狠补了几课并且又经历了几次噩梦，瑟兰迪尔才后知后觉的明白这就是成年的宣召。他在内心向整理床铺的女仆说了很多句抱歉。  
后来他逐渐习惯从睡梦中醒来之后面对尴尬，他会静静躺在床上等它自行褪去。他知道有些伙伴会急切的自行抚慰，对异性和异属性充满冲动，而他对自己欲望的冷淡倒像是不合常理——现在他明白了，他是在等另一个人的触碰。  
他也明白了那些伙伴们的焦灼饥渴。欧洛费尔的手正逡巡在他的小腹，他已然不由自主的拱着背抬起腰身，将自己向父亲手中送去。  
“心急的孩子。”欧洛费尔说，“我想你一定把自己控制得太严格了。”  
“我并没有……”他低声辩解却没能说出任何理由，只好把全部力气用在维持直视欧洛费尔的勇气上。  
“你清醒的思维和你直觉的索求之间意见不一致。”欧洛费尔用拇指和食指圈住他的顶端。他绷紧了身体，用力太过紧张和突然，竟使得下身微微一挣。  
“你希望我抚摸你吗？”欧洛费尔平淡地问，一根一根依次收拢手指，用拇指蹭了蹭他的前端，那里已经激动得开始渗出透明的液体。  
瑟兰迪尔在身后绞紧手指，徒劳地颤抖起来。他心里十分空洞，所有感官似乎都膨胀了，胀得他全身都疼。  
“说点什么，瑟兰迪尔。”  
他的身心如此惶恐使他无法自制，如果此刻欧洛费尔松手不再碰他，他不确定自己是否能控制情绪。他想最好还是说实话。  
“请您……”他哽咽着，“求您抚慰我，求您了……”  
接着他就再也控制不了丢人的崩溃了，他被自己的身体背叛了。

坎坷写在你的命运里，就像每一个美丽的传说。我的孩子啊，世界与你的故事都才刚刚展开，指引你是我的荣幸，愿所有的光与暗共同祝福你。  
“你哭起来很美丽，我的春天。”欧洛费尔一手按在他颅后，吻掉他眼睫上的水滴，另一只手悄悄收紧了。  
“对不起……Ada……我没有办法……”  
“没听见我说什么吗？你不需要为此道歉。”他开始移动手指，拇指缓慢、轻柔地画圈，嘴唇贴在瑟兰迪尔汗湿的额头上说话，“现在你可以放松，找一个你觉得舒服的姿势。你知道会发生什么吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔迟疑地点头，松开双手——一段时间内他甚至无法解开自己紧勾的手指——试探性地环抱住欧洛费尔。他把脸颊贴在父亲水丝般冰凉的头发上，水珠滴在上面，滚了一个圈后消失；他的鼻尖埋在干燥的白色布料里，嗅到了类似松脂的馨香；这一侧肩膀上没有纹绣装饰，他分辨出了结实的斜方肌的轮廓……  
欧洛费尔抚着他的脊背，汗水已经变凉了，长发一缕缕粘在上面，他的袖子展开来遮蔽住。他安抚性地来回抚摸，处于下方的手则逐渐加重、加快。  
“告诉我，你喜欢怎样的。”  
“我……”他的春天试着挺了一下腰，立刻就停了，好像只是大幅度地颤抖一下，声音闷在自己的颈窝里，但欧洛费尔还是察觉到了一丝急切，“我不知道……”  
欧洛费尔轻轻蹭了一下彼此的耳朵，顿时瑟兰迪尔在他怀里一震：“哦，你会知道的。”  
他的手指摩擦过茎体的下方，那里是很敏感的部位，但他并没有给予多少刺激。但瑟兰迪尔太缺乏经验了，他甚至不知道如何表达自己的受到的冲击，只是小声的哽咽里带上了惊惶。  
他的前端正源源吐出珍珠般的液体，濡湿了欧洛费尔的手，让捋动变得更加顺畅，乃至渐渐发出啧啧水声。  
那真是他听过的最可怕的声音。如此淫荡，如此下流——可他的父亲似乎热衷于此，故意略微张开手指让前液沾湿指缝，然后加重了握持的力度并加快速度，让那可怕的声音更响一些。他恨不能塞住耳朵。  
“你以后会听到更多的。”欧洛费尔尤自不足的向他轻笑着承诺。  
随着下身遭受的一切，他感觉自己的心悬了起来，像被一根细线吊着挂在风中无助的晃动旋转。他的胸膛里闹哄哄又空落落的，一时紧缩一时扩张，他的感官仿佛一团乱麻。他像坐在一艘小舟上航入大海，被浪花肆意的抛上抛下，他只能紧抓着船舷。  
他的肌肉在无奈的痉挛，让他在欧洛费尔怀里不自觉的耸动，每一次都把自己更紧密的送过去。他在试图夺回自己身体控制权的道路上疲于奔命，最终依然只能接受他已被完全掌握在这个dom手里的事实。  
这是欢愉吗？他混乱地想。那感觉并不舒适，只让他烦恼害怕，但他不想停下。他想要更向前一步，极小的一步，能让他解脱、看见白光的一小段距离。  
他咬着嘴唇，抵在父亲肩头呜咽出声。  
“想要什么？”欧洛费尔问。  
“想要。”他说，“就是想……”  
“快一点？”  
他已经从方才的变化中体会到加速摩擦带来的效果，那能让他迫近渴求的峰顶。  
“想要快一点。”他在羞耻堵满他的嘴之前赶紧回答。  
欧洛费尔立刻加速了，他狂暴的捋动着这个Sub的性器，引领他向高潮冲刺。  
“啊……”瑟兰迪尔惊喘了一声，却立刻死死咬住嘴唇。  
“叫出来，我要听。”  
瑟兰迪尔紧接着他的话语叫出了声，寻找到另一个抒发的渠道让他自在舒服，毋需分心克制自己让他得以更清晰的体会临界线的到来。  
“射出来，瑟兰迪尔。”欧洛费尔鼓励道，“为了我。”  
随着一声拔高了的呻吟，半透明的精液汨汨的沾满了欧洛费尔的掌心。  
“你做的很好。”欧洛费尔的嘴唇碰了碰他张开来喘息的唇瓣，他们的眼睫几乎互相接触，但瑟兰迪尔的瞳孔颤抖着里面空无一物，他们没有对视，他什么也看不到。  
欧洛费尔看到了他眼里的空白，那是对自己身体里潜藏的东西的陌生造成的茫然。也许这反应过于激烈了些？他的春天并不稚嫩，正是青李般入口酸涩而回味甘美的年纪，年轻的欲望将要喷薄而不耐撩拨。但精灵并不是仅靠肉体的刺激便能得到满足的物种，欧洛费尔明白这意味着什么。  
慢慢地瑟兰迪尔找回了意识，迷蒙地眨眨眼睛。他感觉到了一种电流蹿过脑海后遗留的酥麻的疲惫，以及好像做错了什么的心虚。  
哦，父亲手心里还残留着证据。  
他一点点、一点点脸红起来：“Ada……”他不知道该寻找些什么掩盖证据，还是把自欺欺人地继续藏在父亲颈窝里掩饰尴尬。  
“尝过自己的味道吗？”  
“不……当然没有……我……”  
欧洛费尔安抚地拍拍他的脊背，抬起手掌时精液顺着手心的弧度流下来，被他用舌尖舔掉。  
淡色的唇齿间探出的舌尖，从手腕基部开始向上，一直舔舐到指根，才把舌尖上沾染的浊液卷进嘴里，哦……然后他看到了父亲喉结的滚动，那是吞咽的动作。  
爱尔贝蕾斯……瑟兰迪尔瞪大了眼睛，他无法想象身披星月之冷辉的欧洛费尔会做出这样的事——这可怕的神圣与淫靡，这极致的落差，平时严厉地抿成直线的薄嘴唇上似乎还沾了些许他被惊诧俘虏了。  
“吻我。”欧洛费尔说。  
瑟兰迪尔不知道自己在想什么。  
先是嘴唇软软的接触，然后是探过牙关的舌尖，像之前那个令他不满的吻一样，在摄住心神前停止。  
“尝到了吗？”  
“是……是的。”  
“甜吗？”  
“……”瑟兰迪尔小声道，“有一点。”  
确实有一点，藏在涩味之下，并不美好，他不喜欢。可是他听见欧洛费尔在耳边笑，低沉的频率与他的心头共振使他颤栗的笑，他的神经登时紧绷起来，像听到了一丝响动而警觉起来的小鹿。  
但是今夜没有然后了，欧洛费尔觉得应该结束，他没有权利争辩。  
“今夜已足够漫长，”欧洛费尔取过白布拭掉两人身上残留的液体，将他稳妥地放在床上，“你可安眠。”


	3. 第三夜

　　关于打猎，他们有许多严格的标准和禁忌。  
　　不猎幼崽正是其中最基础的一条。  
　　所以在森林中的泉水边看见一只被射伤的幼鹿，瑟兰迪尔有点吃惊。  
　　小鹿看见他也十分慌乱，毕竟它刚刚才被这种生物伤害过。因此它侧躺在地上胡乱挥动了一番腿脚，徒劳的蹭得泥水四溅。  
　　瑟兰迪尔敛起猎装的下摆凑近了，半跪下去用手心贴着小鹿的鼻子让它安静下来。它后腿上的箭杆只剩一半，或许是在它慌乱的在林中奔跑的过程中折断了。然后他得以轻松的拔出箭簇，用林中的药草为小鹿止血并包扎伤口。小鹿温驯的枕着他的腿，用湿润的鼻子蹭着他的手以示感谢。  
　　他注意到伤口并不致命，也没有伤及骨骼筋腱，只是不深不浅的卡在肌肉中，给这无辜的小东西造成流血和疼痛。而他手中的箭簇是一同学习箭术的好友阿拉斯格洛惯用的那一种，这让事情有些蹊跷。阿拉斯格洛擅使硬弓，射出的箭枝不如其他人的疾速，却最沉重有力，带起的呼啸的风声有如愤怒的低吼，击中靶子时往往溅得木屑纷飞。他们平日射箭，弓弦无非嘣嘣作响如同拂动低音的琴弦，阿拉斯格洛的弓弦却能像重锤敲击蒙皮的鼓面一般。但凡他是有意拉弓瞄准，绝不可能只造成这么小的伤害。  
　　“射伤你的那个精灵在哪里？”他问小鹿。  
　　小鹿挣扎了一下想要站起来，但受伤的腿让它站立不稳，于是它又趴倒在地把脑袋枕回瑟兰迪尔的大腿，甩了甩头示意一个方向。  
　　“他遭遇危险了吗？”  
　　小鹿立刻扭回头来，黑亮的大眼睛愤怒地盯着他，嘴巴蠕动着开始嚼他的一片衣角。  
　　“他不是有意伤害你。”瑟兰迪尔好脾气的抓抓它脑袋上的绒毛，用手边的一把嫩草解救自己的衣服，“我认为他遇到了什么意外才误伤了你。那附近有危险的猛兽吗？”  
　　小鹿专心致志的嚼着青草，隔了一会儿才小幅度的晃晃脑袋表示否定。  
　　“我得去找他。”瑟兰迪尔认为不该轻信这出世不久的小家伙的判断力。他所见的箭簇和伤口只能说明阿拉斯格洛当时处于十分紧急的状态，甚至来不及拉满弓弦。  
　　他把鹿脑袋从自己身上搬开，起身收束了一下衣物，把背上的弓箭卸下来握在手中。小鹿趴在地上直起脖子看着他，尾巴傲慢的翘了起来，对他的不信任表示了充分的不高兴。  
　　附近并没有食肉的猛兽，它休息一会儿应当就可以恢复行动能力。瑟兰迪尔安抚地摸摸它的鼻梁，转身就要离开。  
　　小鹿尚且纤细的前蹄刨了一下地面，奋力用未受伤的三条腿支起身体，再次试图去衔瑟兰迪尔的衣角。这是个骄傲的小家伙，瑟兰迪尔想，赌气的模样令他觉得熟悉：不多年以前他开始学习武技时也曾笨拙地弄伤自己，为了脸面而不肯服软好好治疗。而现在……即使是精灵，也不得不成长。  
　　“听话。”瑟兰迪尔道。为了让小鹿不再跟随，他迈开步伐奔跑起来，很快消失在灌木之后。论起轻盈敏捷，精灵并不比鹿差多少。  
　　小鹿所指的方向是一片刺柏林，树木不高但枝叶十分密集，几步之外就无法视物。好在森林对精灵十分友好，自动为他让出可通行的空隙。  
　　柏树的气味柔软地充斥着周遭，瑟兰迪尔慢下脚步，注意隐藏自己的脚步声。他不知道朋友遇到了什么样的麻烦，贸然冲上去不会是个好主意。  
　　他听到了一些奇怪的声响，有接连不断的草地、落叶受到压迫的簌簌声，还有精灵敏锐的耳朵才能听到的隐约水声。  
　　柏树密集的细枝彼此摩擦诉说着隐秘的话语，就像所有树木一样，它们知道很多，却不肯告诉任何人，只是肯定了瑟兰迪尔对朋友遇到了麻烦的推测。他不知道这片土地上还有什么能威胁到一个成年的精灵，所以愈发小心了。  
　　瑟兰迪尔记得前面有一小片湖泊，也许只算得上水池，旁边有块林间空地。他将眼前阻挡视线的枝叶拨开一条缝隙，向外望去。  
　　天呐，他险些惊叫出声。  
　　巨木的枝叶间透下的翠色阳光照耀下，湖边空地上的两个年轻精灵正在交合。他的朋友正跪伏在地上承受身后的冲击，一手撑地，一手捂紧嘴巴。  
　　他看不清位居上方的另一个精灵是谁，一丛茂盛的冬青堪堪阻隔着他的视线遮蔽了那个精灵的面容与半身，但他能看清他手中抓着阿拉斯格洛深灰色的长发。那并非欧洛费尔于他力度谨慎的温柔示意，他能看见那长发绷得笔直。阿拉斯格洛迫于这直白粗暴的拉扯扬起了头，喉咙艰难地呼吸吞咽，为来自身后的沉重撞击，从指缝里漏出支离破碎地哽咽。  
　　而那撞击。  
　　瑟兰迪尔僵硬着站在原地，他并未受到任何限制但他如被锁死成唯一的姿态一般，无力抬起手来捂住耳朵。他像被强迫着听那撞击声。  
　　肉体相互拍打的声音。夹着水声的、凶悍强硬的肉体研磨娇嫩内里的摩擦声，以及更隐秘细微得不堪入耳的，囊袋晃荡着撞在臀瓣下侧的轻轻的、粘腻的扑扑声。  
　　那声音清晰得没有距离，几乎不需要用耳朵去听，仿佛直接来自他的身体内部，顺着肌肉骨骼直接传入他的头脑和心房。  
　　“你喜欢这个不是吗？”那个精灵说，听上去愤怒但兴奋，“让我捕捉你、制服你，不是吗！”他随即用力扯了一把手中的头发，阿拉斯格洛的头立刻扬得更高了。  
　　“放下你的手。”他接着命令，“我要听见你的回答。”  
　　“是的……”阿拉斯格洛哭叫道，“求你！”  
　　喘息声混乱的响成一片。瑟兰迪尔突然听见了自己的声音。他从不自觉的惊惧中脱身而出，仔细分辨自己从胸腔里发出的粗重的呼吸声。  
　　他终于察觉自己的腰身此刻变得酸软乏力，小腹下酝酿着颤栗的热度。树木在他身边轻声细语，传递着某些讯息。微风撩着他的头发，细细摩挲他后颈下不常暴露于外的皮肤就像某些特殊时刻柔情的手指。  
　　他被教授过关于结合的内容，但任何文字与图样都无法解释发生在他眼前的一切。并非不合理或是不正确，仅仅因为那难以置信的诱惑力。他曾以为肉体的结合只是发源与归结于肉体的行为，若不是繁衍和传承的必要完全可以克制和忽略，但他明白自己的内心早已动摇，若是先前他还试图掩盖，到此刻他已经无法继续隐瞒和欺骗。  
　　他期待这件事。

　　关于昨夜不甚明晰的记忆攫取了他的思考能力，并非疼痛与欢愉本身，那个时候它们尚未强大到淹没他的心神。然而现在他的身体妄自回忆起了那高涨的兴奋，以及更重要的，他忽然意识到，这种关系如此私密。   
　　忽然之间瑟兰迪尔再也无法忍受了，他以比来时更快地速度转身离开，不顾自己制造了多大的响动。   
　　精灵并不视性爱为禁忌，在森林中欢爱也不鲜闻。他恐惧的是自己脑海中不受理智控制、自行运转的一部分思维，眼前接连闪现的未发生的图景令他几乎看不清脚下，在熟悉的道路上磕磕绊绊。 就好像，袒露出来并被发现的反而是他自己……他不能想下去了……

　　观景台的躺椅上，欧洛费尔捏着小刻刀雕刻弓首的鹰头装饰，索隆多锐目与利喙将令羽箭更精准、更强力。鹰王颈上的一枚枚长翎已初具雏形，接下来他还要逐一刻画出羽轴羽枝。这是极耗耐心的工作，需要稳定的双手与长时间的注意力。一般来说这正是他擅长的，但今天欧洛费尔察觉到了些扰动。   
　　他的心思先于目光偏移，小而锋利的刻刀顿时切进了左手食指。  
　　“Ada……”瑟兰迪尔出现在观景台另一侧，语带迟疑。他愈发地难以隐藏自己的心思了，这令他感到不安全，欧洛费尔知道这一点，但没有说破。  
　　“过来。”他向瑟兰迪尔伸出左手，掌心向上，朱红的血滴在食指指腹上逐渐饱满，然后分裂出一颗血珠滚落。   
　　瑟兰迪尔很高兴父亲替他省略了开场白，一句自然的、缺乏含义的问候对他来说如此困难。他顺从地跪在父亲脚边——对此他已经很熟悉了——按照欧洛费尔的示意，含住流血的手指。   
　　有一点甜的精灵的血，还隐约多了丝酒香，瑟兰迪尔不确定是否只是自己的幻觉。他的嘴唇包裹着食指第一节，下意识地吮吸着，舌尖一次次舔舐过指纹与切断指纹的伤口。   
　　过了好一会儿他才意识到这不利于伤口止血，他一定弄疼欧洛费尔了，但直到他开口说话手指才抽出。   
　　“对不起，Ada，我……”   
　　“在想什么？”欧洛费尔的指尖抹过他的下唇，留下一丝淡薄的血色。  
　　“我们为何孕育？”他突兀地问。这个问题近在咫尺，话音尚缭绕在他唇边，连随之吐出的气息都还未散入广阔的微风，但他却无法收回，只能一意孤行的继续追问：“我们为何繁衍？如果是为了延续生命，我们本就永生不死；如果为了占有和统治，整个阿尔达本都是精灵的家园。如果为了有更充足的力量对抗黑暗……”  
　　他迟疑着，因为这想法有点儿不敬。在欧洛费尔向后靠到椅背上，抬起手抚过自己的唇线掩去那上面一缕意蕴复杂的笑意时，他还是说出了口：“那难道战斗与对抗才是一如的本意，才会为了尽量延长一出血与火的戏剧而将延续种族存续作为一种本能写入我们的生命？”  
　　欧洛费尔垂下眼睛，轻松的否定了他的质疑。“因为孤独，瑟兰迪尔。”  
　　他们的生命太过漫长，连刻骨的爱情都不足以抵抗时间的磨砺。并不是说他们的感情会随着时间淡化，而是融合进身体和空气中浓醇到不自知，就像浸泡在蜜糖之中便不觉其甜，成年累月饮酒就渐渐不再有酒醉与清醒的差别。相爱让两个精灵在短暂的体会到陪伴的乐趣之后成为一个整体，再次陷入发自深处的共同的孤独。他们常常在还算年轻时进入这种状态，希望有一点不同的、特别的事物来唤醒曾经清晰鲜明、无法隐藏的炽热的陪伴。能有什么比一个孩子更合适呢。而新生命的出现总能点破他们一时的迷惑，从此获得满足的安宁。  
　　瑟兰迪尔轻轻按着父亲的膝头，颤抖着仰起脸：“您现在依然孤独吗？”  
　　他的梵雅族的母亲先一步西渡，欧洛费尔独自度过了很长的岁月。他还没有经历过爱情与婚姻，并不明白父亲所指的孤独与满足到底所谓何物。  
　　“你还没有理解。”欧洛费尔回答，“你犯了大多数年轻的精灵在这一问题上会犯的错误。这不是一个可以讲授的问题，仅可以体会。”  
　　他烦恼地低下头去，对自己紊乱的思绪和言不及意的表达一筹莫展。  
　　“但我可以告诉你。”欧洛费尔重新直起身，托起他的下颌，“这几十年，我未受孤独的困扰。”  
　　父亲的眸子里是温柔的树影，是森林深处阳光照不见的碧潭，潭边青石上生满绿苔，翠鸟立在蒿草上。  
　　父亲叫他“我的春天”，一年又一年周而复始、如期而至的蓬勃之春。  
　　“我想我明白了一点儿。”瑟兰迪尔偏头蹭了一下托住自己下颌的手。 “答案才是伴你永生的问题，不必急于解决它。”  
　　欧洛费尔笑了笑，手指抚摸起他的喉结，颈上的皮肤似格外柔软，“现在告诉我发生了什么，你不该这么早回来的。”   
　　瑟兰迪尔顿觉脸颊发起热来。惊慌中他下意识地赶回自己的Dom身边，此时他冷静下来，才想起令他心安的也正是惊慌的缘由。 他知道这本没什么羞耻的，可是他不习惯这样的……渴望别人。  
　　“不回答吗？”欧洛费尔侧头，挑起嘴角笑。 这副模样的欧洛费尔让瑟兰迪尔的心脏顿时不安定起来，不敢逃离的猎物唯有瑟缩在原地。他试图鼓起些勇气，却想起昨夜落在屁股上的巴掌带来的悚然兴奋，不得不安慰自己这是难以战胜的属性的影响。他忽然意识到自己已经可以用属性来做借口了。  
　　“是……关于别人的……”  
　　“你可以略过名字，”欧洛费尔察觉到了他将要使用的理由，迅速将它排除，“只要告诉我，关于你的，详细的。”  
　　“我看到……”瑟兰迪尔闭了闭眼睛，驱赶脑中隐隐翻涌的想象。他知道自己最终必然会说出口的，但仍然难于启齿，他几乎恼恨起自己的别扭了，“这是意外……我看到，两个精灵在森林里交合……”  
　　他的声音渐渐低下去，他讨厌这样扭捏，但发声的一系列器官拒绝了他的指令。也许是因为欧洛费尔仍压在他喉结上的手？ 欧洛费尔的手下滑了些许，精灵的高领服饰中间露出了两小截锁骨与它们之间的凹陷，欧洛费尔的拇指就按在那里：“还有呢？我问的是，关于你的事。”  
　　他该怎么描述呢，关于他在看见那个欢爱的场面时内心所受的冲击。一些东西倒塌了，一些东西燃起来了，他像是找到了自己肉体上从未存在过的某个部分，或者说，是在没有完全准备好时突然被强行灌输了某种事实，告诉他过去曾认定的虚妄其实全部都是真相。他觉得心口发疼，或许是心跳得愈加剧烈的缘故，扯着胸膛的肌肉一起勃勃跳动。他渴求抚慰，想要一点力量帮助他把心按捺在应该在的地方。  
　　他用自己的掌心覆上欧洛费尔的手背，稍微使了些力抚平了它。欧洛费尔的手贴合着他的喉咙，他又按着它，在猎装不甚光滑的表面迟钝地下滑些许。  
　　“只是一件小事。”他直视着自己的Dom，试图传达内心难言的苦涩。他不是不想说，只是无力形容。他分开五指，交叉进欧洛费尔的指缝中，让他的掌心尽量紧密的贴到欧洛费尔的手背上去，好把血脉中慌乱的节奏尽数传递。“您是知道的。”  
　　“你该想办法证实，我猜的与你遇到的是同一件事。”欧洛费尔翘起食指，用指尖叩叩他的锁骨，像自然的、不经意的敲着一扇半阖的门扉。  
　　瑟兰迪尔吸了一口气。暮春的熏风不敌他身体内的热度，一阵凉气似的穿过他的喉管，激得那其中的筋腱肌肉打了个冷战，让他的吸气声也颤抖起来。  
　　他缠着欧洛费尔的手更向下一步按到心口，焦灼地望向这位对一切心知肚明却不肯给他个痛快的恶劣的Dom。欧洛费尔翠色的瞳仁里是了然的神情，但他带笑的嘴仍在逼问：“我听不清。大点声说，才是好孩子。”  
　　“我……”  
　　瑟兰迪尔还是闭上了嘴。他咬着嘴唇，但脸颊太过紧绷使他的牙关战栗不止，轻微的密集的研磨着嘴唇内里柔软的黏膜。他垂下头，谨慎的将一侧膝盖往前移了一段距离，他得以更加靠近欧洛费尔而且高度略微下沉。  
　　然后他伸出另一只手。他看着自己的手伸过去，渐渐超出了视野但低垂着眼帘不敢稍抬，任由那只手孤军奋战。  
　　他摸到一段较硬的宽阔织锦，花纹明显地凹凸，是欧洛费尔腰间垂下的系带。于是他顺着这一段系带摸索着，找到它们在腰腹处用复杂的带扣系在一起的地方。他把手勾在那上面，指背小心的贴上欧洛费尔的小腹。  
　　到这时他才敢再次抬头。  
　　“我发现，我渴望着您，”一旦开口，倒是轻松了些，瑟兰迪尔强迫自己对上父亲的视线，忽然之间他从愤怒中找到了勇气，“有关于性欲的渴望，您一定知道的。”  
　　明明知道，为什么要逼他说出口？他窘迫的模样很有趣吗？  
　　“这便是你的苦恼吗？”欧洛费尔放松地靠在躺椅上，似乎对他逼问出来的答案并不在意，根本没有察觉瑟兰迪尔的不忿，和置于系带最低处的手一般，“还是别的什么？”  
　　难道还可能是别的吗？瑟兰迪尔以为自己已经吐露了最羞于启齿的实情，他心里尚没有积聚多少值得藏匿的东西，于是他肯定地回答：“就是这样，我不认为还有别的什么。”  
　　欧洛费尔注视了他一会儿，摇头道：“你没有说谎，但这不是困扰你的东西。”  
　　“……我不明白。”瑟兰迪尔尽量自然地缩回手，懊丧于这一举动的失礼。好在父亲并没有表露出责怪他的意思，除去夜里的惩罚……他很久没有对自己提出过批评了。  
　　欧洛费尔从倚靠的姿势起身坐直，挪远了些留出躺椅的一半空间：“来。”  
　　瑟兰迪尔顺从地坐到父亲身边，他立刻意识到这距离过于密切了，宽大的躺椅足以容纳两个精灵，但不可避免地他们的身体将紧贴在一起。不知不觉中他已经习惯了跪姿，而这亲密反而令他紧张。  
　　欧洛费尔揽住他，动作轻缓地按住他的肩膀示意他躺下。  
　　躺椅的角度使瑟兰迪尔不得不放松了脊背，接着是身体的其他部分。欧洛费尔侧身压住他的时候，他丝毫没有防备地陷入了包围。  
　　“你当然应该渴望我，”欧洛费尔沉重地压住了他的胸膛，这接触面积未免太大了些，加上衣袍的粘连，瑟兰迪尔几乎分不清还有哪里没有紧贴，“否则我不会成为你的引导者。”  
　　“我以为会是不一样的感情。”瑟兰迪尔坚持道。  
　　“那么，你不希望对我抱有如此欲望吗？”欧洛费尔垂眸吻他的嘴角，嗓音低沉下去，那频率一定与胸腔里的某些东西发生了共振，“回答我。”他淡色的舌尖伸出一点儿，轻触瑟兰迪尔的下唇。  
　　被俘获的Sub显然无法回答，他快要溺死在欧洛费尔刻意的诱惑之中了。  
　　他不希望吗？他的头脑里一阵无来由的眩晕，耳边仿佛响起在森林中听到的那一句凶狠、严厉、充满占有欲的反问：“你喜欢这个不是吗？”  
　　“是的……”他没意识到自己念出了这句回答，用他所听到的阿拉斯格洛同时含有痛苦和欢欣的语气。而他喃喃的低音压住了原本哭泣的嘶声，更像一句模糊的哽咽。  
　　“说谎。”欧洛费尔说。  
　　湿热的气息离开了他，他不愿感受孤独的冰冷。因此他压低嗓音喊了一声：“不。”  
　　不什么呢？他混乱地想，突然发现自己正激烈的吮吸着父亲的嘴唇。他不知道自己到底是想阻止什么。  
　　随即他注意到自己的双手更牢牢抓着欧洛费尔的衣襟，借以稍微拉起自己的上半身来保持贴近，也坠着欧洛费尔免得他再次离去。欧洛费尔抿着嘴，没有为他开启甜蜜的门扉，幸好他自己也未曾想过张开双唇，用更柔软的东西去加以问询。  
　　这位Dom分明在笑，眼睛里闪着戏谑的光芒。他伸手托住瑟兰迪尔的后颅，收拢手指拉扯着他的头发。  
　　头皮上细微密集的疼痛让瑟兰迪尔瞪大了眼睛。那比之前的任何一次都疼得更加明显，却刺痒得让他心生愉悦。他无法克制的反复想起森林里的所见，那被拽得笔直的长发和肉体间密切的厮磨。  
　　他想起彼时仿佛被火焰烘烤的焦渴，口干舌燥得像是误食了以干燥的植物根须制作的草药，连舌根底下就泛起浓稠的苦涩，且顽固的堵塞在口腔深处，需要外来的清水——哪怕空气中润泽的水汽也好——才能略加缓解。  
　　他无奈的张开嘴寻求抚慰，知道那一份清凉甜蜜全凭他父亲善心大发的施舍。  
　　“你在邀请我。”欧洛费尔故意指出这一点，但总算没有多加刻薄，或许他紧闭的眼睑上颤抖的睫毛为他争取了几分同情。  
　　他感觉到欧洛费尔的舌尖落在嘴唇上，然后舐过他的门牙的边缘，顺着牙齿内里的表面更加深入，滚烫得摩擦着牙床和上颚。  
　　“啊……”他听到自己随着呼吸带出的声音，同时发自喉管和鼻腔。他的两颊因紧张而战栗，在欧洛费尔仔细的探索中似乎酸痛起来。他的双手失去了力气，无法再维持他的姿势，他只能躺倒下去。欧洛费尔握住他的手，向后拉到长椅的扶手上。  
　　“重新回答我，”欧洛费尔的气息压迫着他，就如他的目光、他的身躯一样压迫着他，寻找不到移动的空间，故此全部意识集中在内心无法逃避，“你是否渴望着我？”   
　　“是……”   
　　“那么，你为此而困扰吗？或者说，”欧洛费尔的语气温柔下来，低下头，鼻尖柔柔磨蹭瑟兰迪尔的脸侧，“你害怕自己的欲望吗？”   
　　瑟兰迪尔意识到，相比之前的问题，他更想否认这一个。   
　　虽然他的确为自己身为Sub的特质而惴惴不安，虽然他的确因自己为疼痛兴奋而恐慌，但他不愿承认，一旦承认了这恐惧，就如同承认了自己的软弱，承认屈服于它。   
　　“不，父亲，我不害怕。”瑟兰迪尔感觉自己的正被欧洛费尔触碰的一侧脸颊皮肤紧缩起来，这会儿他觉得自己也许真的不害怕，被父亲拆穿的恐惧胜过了它。他不禁又回想起臀部的灼痛与处于风口浪尖时的惊慌，悬于高空飘摇无助。  
　　然而……啊，然而，那瞬间抛却一切的忘形的确妙不可言，若没有欲望，又何来的欢愉？ 除了欢愉，还有什么能帮助精灵渡过无尽的生命？   
　　出乎意料的，欧洛费尔似乎没有看穿他的口是心非，甚至对他的回答感到满意，垂下眼睛露出少见于他的温柔笑意：“你足够勇敢，我知道。”   
　　瑟兰迪尔无力地挪动了一下身体，称赞对他来说绝不陌生，但父亲的一句话却令他脸红……也许不仅是称赞本身，他感到了长裤布料的紧绷，那是血液向下身聚集的后果，紧绷感令他想要扭动。尴尬的是父亲一定察觉了这一点，他的大腿正挤压着自己。  
　　但，为何他从未感受到欧洛费尔的呢？他想起树林里的一幕，水泽声粘腻的进出间被他瞥见的勃发的欲望，青筋狰狞得不似属于精灵的部分，若论兴奋程度，那个不知是谁的Dom绝不下于他抑制不住呻吟的好友。而父亲总是这副云淡风轻的模样，即使偶尔露出一丝危险的气息，也不曾胜过掌控者的持重。   
　　他好像从未被自己影响，他是引导者，他告诉自己每件事物的模样却不会永远陪伴自己去经历去体验。   
　　所以瑟兰迪尔也不愿将终点寄托在他身上，出于落空的忧虑，出于不平等触犯了尊严，也许还有别的什么。   
　　“我想……”瑟兰迪尔吞咽了一下，以缓解喉咙的干涩，也许欧洛费尔的称赞的确给了他勇气，“困扰的也许另有其事。”  
　　他握住长椅的扶手，把自己困锁其上。他的身体不肯听从指挥，在理智所畏惧的羞耻和尴尬中变本加厉地兴致高涨。  
　　“您会说这个问题并不适合言语表达，更适合切身体会。”他说，“但我迫切想知道答案，无论是否是我期待的那一个，免得我付出无谓的努力。这是您教过我的，所做的一切都应有有价值的结果。”  
　　“问吧。”欧洛费尔说，像是早已预料到这一刻。  
　　瑟兰迪尔斟酌着，他已将自己逼到了末路，除了转身迎敌没有退路可走。  
　　“您对我也抱有欲望吗，”他说，“父亲？”  
　　欧洛费尔垂下眼帘，随之低下脸颊，鼻尖轻轻的抵上他的，亲密的磨蹭着。  
　　“我知道你的担忧。”欧洛费尔说话时的气流喷吐在他的嘴唇上，其中多年积藏的淡淡酒香混杂着难以名状的木质的香气顺着气息深入他的心肺，“引导你并非我的义务，反而是我争取得的权利。我只是比你有耐心。”  
　　瑟兰迪尔惊愕地张开了嘴，他本已做好失望的准备，那并不会完全的打击到他。得到一些委婉的敷衍则是他想过的最好的结果。引导和欲望是截然不同的两件事，他不是不明白其中的区别。欧洛费尔给予他如此突然和直接的回应完全在他意料之外，让他一时不知如何应对。  
　　“您是我的……”他喃喃道。  
　　“我是你的Dom。”欧洛费尔平静地说，“如果你不希望做我的Sub，告诉我。在互相选择的过程中我们是平等的。”  
　　他再次陷入了茫然和混乱。冲动的热情和焦灼的渴望像退潮的海面迅速落下，清醒的思维提醒着他不可潦草决断。而他的胸膛尚在感受欧洛费尔贴近的分量和热度，口中甚至残留着方才深吻的滋味。  
　　那带着薄薄剑茧的手掌抚过他的皮肤时，像是摸过天鹅绒布料时的细细的、沙沙的摩擦声。还有他那可耻的、背叛了自己的身体，正狂热地提醒他本能所需的东西。  
　　还有谁能提供这一切？他想。他说过不要别人，剥离了过多考量的急切的告白何尝不是内心挣扎思虑得出的结论。  
　　“你不必着急下决定。我们可以花上千年考虑这个问题。我始终是你的引导者，无论你最终的选择归属于何处。”欧洛费尔说，亲吻着瑟兰迪尔的眼角，“我很惊讶你竟能问出口。可见你已不怕我，也不再畏惧Dom，这是了不起的进步。”  
　　“您会奖励我吗？”他问。  
　　“是的。”欧洛费尔托起他的脸，再次以吻封缄。他在唇齿的纠缠中深深呼吸，拱起背将自己抵在父亲的小腹与双腿连接之处。欧洛费尔挽住他的腰身，手掌意味鲜明的揉捏着他的一侧臀瓣。  
　　他察觉到了些许不同。欧洛费尔不再克制自己，正向他呈现身为Dom勃发的渴望。


End file.
